The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by Ruby Sparrow
Summary: After one of Sam's visions, Dean finds him and his brother waiting in a dark alley to help a woman from being attack but they end up getting stuck in a bigger mess and they find out something that could change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: None

**Spoilers**: Spoilers for Season One and Season Two Ep. 1 &2 of SPN and Season Two Ep. 1 &2 of SyFy Sanctuary.

**Word Count**: 6,170

**Notes**: This was written for darkslayerfaith's Everlasting Birthday Challenge on LiveJournal the prompt was as follow: _Sanctuary AU(or crossover): Castiel is a winged abnormal who works for the Sanctuary in Old City. Dean and Sam have recently moved to Old City. Sam has developed psychic powers. John worked as a Cabal agent after Mary's death and died at least a year before the story starts. I would ideally want to be set in somewhere in season 2 of Sanctuary, would completely love to see the Sanctuary characters interacting with the boys._

_**Part One **_

Dean was cold and wet, and he wanted to go back to the motel.

How he had let his brother talk him into coming out in the pouring rain, he still wasn't sure. Sure, he knew that most of Sam's weird vision like dreams turned out to actually be visions; for some reason or another showing his younger brother people who were going to be killed, for some reason his brother was becoming what their father had always hunted, an Abnormal.

It had all started when Sam was only six months old, their mother, Mary, had went to check on Sam during the night and Dean remembered waking up to the house being on fire, their father handing Sam to him and telling him to run, to get out of the house. The fire had taken their house as well as Mary but it wasn't until Dean was a few years older that John, their father, told him what had really happen and that was why they now lived going from town to town, living out of motels and John's '67 Impala.

John was hunting down the thing that had killed Mary.

Everything was going okay, as far as Dean thought they could be going but then one day that all changed. John was out on a hunt, checking on a lead to the thing that killed Mary, while Dean and Sam stay at the motel. Four nights later though John had come back but he wasn't alone; he had another man with him, and while Dean pretended to be asleep, this guy told John about a group of creatures called the Abnormals, a place called the Sanctuary, and the group that he worked for called the Cabal. If Dean thought that their lives were crazy before that night, he was wrong.

It all went downhill from there or at least in Dean's opinion it did; John spent more time on missions for the Cabal which they said would help him in finding the thing that killed his wife, though Dean didn't believe it. The leader of the Cabal did everything she could to get Dean and Sam to join when they would old enough, but they wouldn't have anything to do with them beside John. Dean wasn't sure if Sam was right or not, but his brother did believe that not all Abnormals were bad. Dean _was sure_ though that this was what drove their family apart. Sam and John started fighting about everything, mainly on whether all Abnormals should be killed or not; Sam spent his time trying to find a way to contact Dr. Helen Magnus, the leader of the Sanctuary, while John and the Cabal did everything they could to take the Sanctuary down.

About a year ago was when it really started going crazy, John had got a lead on the Abnormal that killed Mary and instead of getting him and Sam to help, he went by himself and got himself killed, or at least that's what the Cabal told Dean and Sam. While Dean and Sam wanted nothing to do with the Cabal anymore they were still getting messages from the group asking them to do some hunts for them. They went on hunting, going after Abnormals that needed to be taken down but much to Dean's surprise, Sam had been right. It took a while for Dean to agree with the idea but among their many hunts they had made friends with some Abnormals that helped them, some even try to help them in finding the Abnormal that killed their mother.

It was about a month after John died that another big change happened to them, Sam had his first vision. At first Dean thought that it was just a really bad nightmare but then Sam found his _nightmare _in the newspaper two days later and that was when they broke all communication with the Cabal. Dean knew of the tests that they did on Abnormals when they got their hands on them and he didn't what that to happen to his younger brother. One of the things that he'd promise to John when he was younger, before the Cabal had gotten their hands on their father, was that no matter what happened, he would take care of Sam.

Now here they were sitting in a dark alleyway, at night, in the middle of a rain storm, waiting for a woman to come walking down it and be attacked. Dean glanced at his watch, "You didn't happened to see a time in that vision of yours, did you?"

Sam grinned, "No, and I'm only guessing that it's at night due to the fact that it was dark but with these rain clouds it could had been the middle of the day."

"Great, just great," Dean sighed leaning back against the wall. "Who would even be out here in the middle of this anyway?"

Sam shrugged, "Not sure but we got to help. Why else would I have gotten that vision?"

"Why can't your vision ever be of the winning lottery numbers? I mean…"

"Shhh."

Dean silenced at Sam raising his hand, listening closer he heard footsteps coming down the alley. He shifted away from the wall, getting ready to move when the attack went down; he pulled his side arm free checking to make sure it was ready. Dean leaned around the dumpster they were hiding behind and he saw her; first thought that he had was why would a woman like herself be walking alone at night, down a dark alleyway in the rain without an umbrella.

She was a little taller than an average height woman but that might have been from the heels that she was wearing; she had on a pair of dress slacks and a leather jacket zipped up against the cold and rain. Her hair was in wet curls going down to her shoulders, sticking to her face and it might have been brown but Dean couldn't really tell in the darkness. She had her hands in the pockets of the jacket and she was glancing around as if she was looking for something or someone.

"So where are they?" Dean asked.

"Wait for it," Sam said. Sam had wanted to just stop the woman from even coming down here but Dean pointed out that if they didn't jump her they would just jump the next person that came down the alley; it took some time but he finally got that through Sam's head.

The woman was half way down the alley when it happened, six men stepped away from the brick wall, and it was literally away. Looking closer he realized that they weren't men, or at least not human. It was like six giant chameleons coming out of nowhere; their skin changing color from red brick to green scales of a lizard, there was no hair on any of their heads and none of them wore any clothes.

They circled the woman, herding her towards the wall, closing in so she couldn't run past them. Dean held his gun at the ready, "Now?"

"NOW!"

But the yell didn't come from Sam, it came from the woman as she pulled a gun of her own from her jacket taking out one of the creatures before she was quickly pushed up against the wall, the gun getting knock from her hand.

"Move," Sam shouted jumping from their hiding spot, pulling his own gun. Dean followed behind him but instead of moving to help her, Sam came to a halt as two others came from the street moving down the alley taking out more of the creatures. "What the hell?"

Dean leaned around his bigger, young brother to see what was going on; it was another woman wearing jeans, a tank top and a denim jacket and a man wearing jeans, a shirt, and a leather jacket much like the one the first woman was wearing. Each one had a gun but they weren't shooting bullets, they were shooting some kind of small shock waves.

Dean was a little shocked, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed Sam and pulled him back behind the dumpster not wanting to get shot by mistake. "Did you see _this_ in your dream?" Dean whispered to Sam, his brother just shook his head.

The guy shot at the Abnormal holding the woman to the wall, the creature flew to the side dropping her to the ground; he then made to stand in front of her as regain her feet. The other woman took a fighting stance taking out three of the Abnormals with her gun.

"That was fast," Dean said, thankful that Sam had talk him into wearing black tonight to keep from being seen.

"Wait, weren't there six of them?" Sam asked rising his gun.

The other three, whoever they were must had realized that at the same time, they had moved so they now stood back to back, their guns raised searching for the monster before it came out of hiding. Dean held his gun facing towards the three but he never would had guess that the thing that they would hunting could still move when it was hiding in the wall. That thought came to him was only a mere second before he was sent flying through the air into the dumpster across the alley.

"DEAN!"

Dean barely heard Sam's gun going off and then felt the dumpster moving beside him; he turned finding Sam unconscious against the green metal, blood running down the side of his face. The sound of footsteps drew closer, Dean shifted towards the monster heading towards them; his eyes searched the ground but he couldn't see either of their guns anywhere, he did find a piece of wood though. He had to fight back the pain in his left arm as he reached for it, knowing that he probably shouldn't be using it but it could move and he needed to protect Sam. Standing he moved between the thing and his brother, rising the wood getting ready to use it, he risked a quick glance trying to see what had happened to the three mysterious fighters.

The thing growled causing Dean to look back, he waited for the attack but it never came.

Instead the creature was attacked itself by something that came from the…sky. All Dean saw was a black shape that came from above, whether it jumped from the building or it actually came from the sky he wasn't sure but from above it came. He stood his ground in front of Sam, not wanting to leave his brother but he watched as whatever it was fought the color changing creature. He heard shouting and footsteps running towards him splashing in the wet and realized that the other three were coming, he kneeled down next to Sam still holding the wood but only one seemed to take any notice of them. It was the first woman that had come down the alley by herself; she stopped right in front of the brothers and lowered her gun.

"Castiel, get down!"

Dean turned as the man yelled, the black shape that had come from above jumped out of the way while the woman in the denim jacket took a shot taking the monster out.

"Are you alright?" Dean looked to find the woman now kneeling before him, "Are you alright?" she asked again pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. Dean wasn't sure but there seem to be real concern written on her face. Her eyes casted down towards Sam, "Your friend seemed to be in bad shape."

He was about to correct her that Sam was his brother and not just a friend but he didn't get to as the other two came over. "I think we got them all Doc." The man said, lowering his gun but keeping both hands on it.

"Thank you Henry," the woman kneeling in front of him answered. "Kate, would you please bring the van around?" The other woman nodded before running off down the alley. She turned back to Dean, "You're very lucky Castiel came along when he did."

"Who…?" He was going to ask who they were but the woman must had misunderstood the question, she turned pointing towards the shadows where the last creature now lying on the ground. A man wearing a suite and tie with a tan trench coat stepped out from the shadows but it wasn't the man's taste in fashion for a rainy night that had Dean staring at him with wide eyes; it was the two huge black feathery wings coming from his back, the rain running down them and off of the tips, Dean jumped to his feet rising the wood, he didn't even blink when the other guy raised his gun at him or when the woman stood moving between the three of them.

"Everyone please just hold on," she said rising her hands up towards Dean. "No one is here to hurt you."

"Thanks for saving us lady but he's an Abnormal and I'm one not to take quickly to Abnormals," Dean said eyeing the winged man.

The woman's eyes narrow at him as he said the A word, but she nodded anyway, "Alright then, how about we introduce ourselves first?" She placed one of her hands on her chest, "I'm Helen Magnus, and these are my assistants Henry Foss and Castiel." She pointed to the man with the gun and then the winged one. "We're from the Sanctuary."

Dean stared in shock, they were from the Sanctuary; they were the people that Sam had been trying to find information about and now here they stood, the leader of the whole network and wasn't it just Sam's luck that he isn't conscious. "Why…" he was interruption by a groan coming from Sam behind him. Dean hated to turn his back on the Abnormal but so far this Dr. Magnus hadn't made any move to hurt them. He kneeled next to Sam placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, keeping the wood in his other one; his eyes scanned over his brother and luckily the blood running down his face was the only wound that Dean could see. His clothes were getting soak from the wet ground, his blood mixing with the mud made by the rain. "Sammy?"

"Your friend looks like he could use some help," Dr. Magnus said moving a little closer. "If you come back to the Sanctuary with us, we can check on his wounds."

"Are you sure that's safe Doc?" Henry asked.

"If they were here to hurt us Henry they could have done it while we were fighting the Chameleon Brothers." Dr. Magnus said kneeling on Sam's other side. "May I?" Dean didn't understand at first but then he realized what she was asking, he nodded blinking the rain from his eyes. She leaned forward reaching for Sam's neck, she checked for a pulse before moving her hand to his cheek and slowly turning his face towards her.

Dean was going to ask something but stop when he heard the sound of a vehicle, looking towards the entryway of the alley he saw a big black van pulling up; the other woman, Kate if he remembered right, jumped out of the driver seat and ran around to the back to open the double doors.

"Henry, help Kate with the Chameleon Brothers, Castiel could you please help…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Dean Winchester, this is my brother Samuel."

Dr. Magnus's eyes narrowed again at the name and Dean couldn't help but think that there was familiarly there as she looked from him to Sam. "I see, Castiel could you please help Dean with his brother?" she asked looking behind her to the Abnormal. "Not all Abnormals are evil Mr. Winchester," she added as Castiel started moving towards them. "I'm calling ahead and inform Will to get the medical room ready."

Dean watched as Dr. Magnus headed towards the van, Henry and Kate started working on the Abnormals. A splash drew his attention to in front of him Castiel was standing there his head cocked to the side as he stared at them. Dean still couldn't see him that well but now that he was closer Dean could make out two blight blue eyes looking at him. He was a little unsure about doing this but Dr. Magnus was right, Sam needed the help and it wasn't like Dean could take him to a hospital. What would he tell them, that they were fighting six giant lizards in a dark alley somewhere? Plus it wasn't like they hadn't met any good Abnormals in the past; it just always took Dean a longer time to trust them than it did for Sam.

"Um…you want to grab his other arm?" Dean asked as he wrapped Sam's left arm around his shoulders. Castiel didn't say anything as he moved to their side to help him, Dean even wonder if Castiel could talk or if he just stared at everything. Dean watched as he took Sam's other arm slowly doing the same as him but also making sure that Sam's arm wasn't touching his wings. "On the count of three, we'll lift him," Dean said still not sure if the Abnormal could understand him or not, "one, two, three."

It was a slow move, with Sam being taller than Dean and from the look of things taller than Castiel; it took a while for them to find a way to walk without tripping over each other's legs. About half way along Dean spotted one of their guns on the ground, asking Castiel to wait he slowly bent down to pick it up and sliding it under his belt, they may be offering to help but he wasn't going to go anywhere without being armed. Once they got to the van they moved to the side door instead of the back where Helen and Kate were working on the knock out Abnormals, Henry met them at the door to help with Sam.

"I'll take his shoulders, you two grab his legs," Henry said. Castiel moved from under Sam's arm folding his wings out of the way as Dean and him slowly handed Sam over to him. Moving to his brother's legs, he was a little worry that Henry wouldn't be able to lift Sam but for someone who seemed to have a small frame, he was actually pretty strong.

Dean glanced towards the back of the van as he climbed inside, Dr. Magnus was giving some kind of shot to the lizards, maybe something to keep them asleep until they got to the Sanctuary, she then carefully more through the van around them while Kate shut the doors and moved around the van to the driver seat. Henry took a seat in front of what looked like a computer built into the side of the van after helping Dean lay Sam onto a built in bed. Noticing that Castiel hadn't gotten in Dean moved to the door, only the Abnormal wasn't there anymore, "Where…?"

"He's probably gone on ahead, he'll meet us back at the Sanctuary," Henry said not looking away from his computer.

"Castiel prefers flying to riding in cars," Dr. Magnus said from the front as Kate started the van.

Dean gave a quick glance towards the sky, although the rain was starting to let up he still couldn't see anything, he sighed as he shut the door. He moved back to his brother's side taking a seat on the ground next to the bed, noticing Henry eyeing him he shifted placing one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on the gun under his belt. Sam needed the help but he wasn't about to drop his guard while dealing with these people, Sam may believe them to be good and so far they haven't done anything to prove that wrong; but as the van pulled away from the dark alley that Sam's nightmare led them to, Dean couldn't stop but wonder what their father would be thinking if he saw them right now.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: None

**Spoilers**: Spoilers for Season One and Season Two Ep. 1 &2 of SPN and Season Two Ep. 1 &2 of SyFy Sanctuary.

**Word Count**: 6,170

**Notes**: This was written for darkslayerfaith's Everlasting Birthday Challenge on LiveJournal the prompt was as follow: _Sanctuary AU(or crossover): Castiel is a winged abnormal who works for the Sanctuary in Old City. Dean and Sam have recently moved to Old City. Sam has developed psychic powers. John worked as a Cabal agent after Mary's death and died at least a year before the story starts. I would ideally want to be set in somewhere in season 2 of Sanctuary, would completely love to see the Sanctuary characters interacting with the boys._

_**Part Two**_

Dean and Sam roamed the halls of the Sanctuary, they had been there for five days, although Dr. Magnus had gave Sam an all clear to be up and moving and told them that they were free to go whenever they wished, Sam wanted to stay. He had questions for the leader of the Sanctuary Network and while she couldn't answer all of them, she was only too happy to answer the ones that she could. She did, of course have a few questions of her own, Dean thought it would be better not to answer but Sam disagreed; telling her about the weird dreams that he had and how they always seemed to turned out to be a vision. He told about her the one that he had about her in the alley and that that was why they were there that night but that in his dream he hadn't seen Henry and Kate.

Dr. Magnus offered to help Sam with his _visions_, find out why he was having them, what was the reason behind them, and maybe how to control them; and although Dean was against the whole thing Sam jumped at the offer, now here they were walking the halls trying to find something to do while Dr. Magnus talked to a guest who had arrived earlier in the morning.

They were given the tour of the top floors of the Sanctuary but Dr. Magnus's second, Will Zimmerman, a few days ago. Sam suggested that they go to the library or maybe go see if Henry needed help with anything. Dean had to hand it to Sam, even after they found out that the young man was an Abnormal, Sam still did everything he could to become friends with the computer master of the Sanctuary. Sometimes it was as if Sam couldn't see evil in anything or anyone or wanted nothing more than to find the good in them.

Dean however just wanted to find Castiel, he hadn't seen the winged Abnormal since that rainy night in the alley and although Henry had said that he went on to the Sanctuary before them, he wasn't waiting for them when they got there. Dean wasn't sure why but he just felt off not thanking him for saving them that night and really just wanted to fix that.

There was however another Abnormal that reminded Dean of the pictures of Bigfoot that Sam would sometimes look at, he hadn't learned what his real name was yet but everyone seemed to just call him Biggie. He seems to be the housekeeper of the place, keeping it clear and in shape when Dr. Magnus wasn't around to do so, and they were also told that he made an excellent cup of tea.

He sighed as they turned the corner heading towards the library but the sound of someone yelling drew their attention the other way, down towards Dr. Magnus's office. "What do you think that's about?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "Who knows, but it's none of our business." He turned back to the library but stop when Sam started the other way, "Sam? Where are you going?"

"To check it out."

"Sam!" It didn't work though his brother was already rounding another corner. "Just great," he said following Sam.

They made it to Dr. Magnus's office but it seemed that they weren't the only ones that the yelling had caught the attention of. Henry and Biggie stood outside leaning with their ears against the door, as they drew closer Henry held his finger to his lips telling them to keep quite.

Dean wasn't sure but it sounded like there were three voices coming from inside; Dr. Magnus, Will, and someone he didn't know. Sam moved closer, "What's going on?" he whispered.

Biggie stayed listening by the door while Henry grabbed Sam and Dean, pulling them down the hallway. "One of Doc's old friends showed up this morning and is asking for her help."

"So what's so wrong with that? Isn't that what friends are for?" Sam asked.

Henry just shook his head, "Not with Tesla, something bad always happens when he shows up."

"Tesla?" Dean asked that name sounded familiar to him.

"Yes, Tesla," a voice said from behind them.

Dean and Sam turned to found that the door was open and the three that had been fighting inside had moved to the hallway. This Nikola Tesla, was a lean man, about Dean's height, with bushy black hair and just by looking at him; Dean was sure that if this guy was normal he could down him with no problems but there this guy had a mischievous look about him and Dean was also sure that this Nikola was anything but normal.

"Nikola, I would like you to meet Dean and Sam Winchester," Dr. Magnus said, "Dean, Sam, this is Nikola Tesla, an old friend of mine."

"Oh, so you're the two lost puppies that Helen found," Nikola stated moving closer. He walked around them as studying them and Dean would have like nothing better than to knock that grin off of his face. Stopping in front of them he looked to Helen, "Really Helen, what is with you and giving home to every lost stray that you find?" Dean wasn't sure what that meant but the looks that Biggie and Henry were giving Tesla were giving him a hint.

"Be nice Nikola, Dean and Sam are my guests here just as you are.

"Wait a minute! You're not the _Nikola Tesla_, the one that created electricity?" Sam asked, his eyes getting wider like he had just seen his favorite hero come to life.

"The one and only," Nikola said. Dean couldn't stop the laugh that came out. "What's so funny?"

"That would make you over, what…hundred years."

"A hundred and fifty-five actually."

Dean didn't know what to say to that so he just kept his mouth shut, he was really starting to hate this place. He didn't know how Will and Kate handle bring the only normal people in this place.

"Henry, Nikola was actually just on his way out but would you help him find the item that he came here for though."

"Helen?"

"I won't send my people into danger Nikola and I wish you wouldn't go either but I know I won't be able to change your mind so I will help by giving you the items that you need, but that's it." Helen said.

Nikola looked like he was about to start another fight but instead he only nodded and started down the hallway with Henry following after him.

"I can't believe he actually wanted you to help him break into one the Cabal's old lab," Will said.

"Mmm," Dr. Magnus sighed walking back into her office and shutting the door.

"I'll go start some tea," Biggie said and started off down the hallway.

"Did you say the Cabal?" Sam asked.

Will nodded, "Yeah, do you know about them?"

"Um," Sam looked to Dean but Dean wasn't about to tell the people that had been giving them a place to stay for the past five days that their father use to work for the Cabal.

"We know a little about them, we've heard about them along with the red-listers." Dean answered.

"Well, if you asked me, I think Magnus would prefer to go up against red-listers instead of the Cabal. As much as she wants to take them out, she…"

"She what?"

Will looked from Dean then to Sam, "She lost someone dear to the Cabal and as much as she would love to take them out completely, she doesn't want to lose anyone else to them. Anyway she gave me some files that she was hoping you would help go over Sam," he said holding up some folders for Sam to see. "For some reason she thinks that you might want to see them."

"Um," Sam looked to Dean as if waiting for an answer.

"Go ahead, I'll find something to do." Dean said.

"Okay."

Dean watched as Sam walked away with Will to go over some paperwork, sometimes he found it hard to believe that they were really brothers. Sam loved doing research and reading while Dean prefers to sit in front of a television and watch shows all day. So why he ended up in the library he wasn't sure but as he walked through the selves of books he found the person that he's been looking for.

Far in the back of the huge room surrounded by piles of books was Castiel, his wings pulled up behind him as he was bent over reading a very large book.

"Hey, I was wondering where you got off to." Dean said moving closer.

Castiel looked up from the book, his wings opening to their full span, but he still didn't say anything to Dean.

Dean could see him a lot better and there was just something about the Abnormal that made Dean feel weird but he couldn't tell what it was. Castiel's blue eyes were part of a face with sharp features, pale skin, and lips that Dean wondered if they ever formed a smile. "Have you been in here the whole time Sam and I been here?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Oookay. Have you been at the Sanctuary this whole time?"

Again Castiel shook his head.

"Can you talk at all?"

"Yes."

Dean was shocked, it was only one word but it was in a voice that he didn't expect to come out of Castiel. "So you can talk, I wanted to thank you for the other night, for saving Sam and me."

"You're welcome." It was all he said before going back to reading the book.

Dean stood there, waiting for Castiel to say something else but the Abnormal didn't even seem to realize that he was still there. Moving closer Dean couldn't see a title on the book so he asked, "What are you reading?"

"The Bible."

"Oh," Dean almost laughed, an Abnormal that looked like an angel reading the Bible but he held it in. He didn't want to hurt Castiel's feelings in anyway. Instead he grabbed the book from the top of one of the piles and looked at the title; it was an old copy of _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ and for a second Dean wondered if Dr. Magnus might have actually known J.R.R. Tolkien. "Mind if I join you?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, his head going to the side and then he went back to reading.

"I'll take that as a no," Dean said dropping down next to Castiel, opening the book he began to read.

* * *

The next few days went on about the same way; Sam would be off with Dr. Magnus working on his _visions_ or with Will going over old files and while Sam was doing that Dean would find himself in the library with Castiel reading books. At one point he was sure that Castiel was putting off something in the air that was making him want to hang out with him, because it was Sam that loved to read not him but when he asked Dr. Magnus about it, she just laughed and said that Castiel just had that effect on people.

They hadn't seen signs of Nikola, except for a letter that came for Dr. Magnus simple saying _thank you_, there was no signature but she seemed to know that it was him.

Henry, Kate, and Biggie went about going out on patrol; finding Abnormals that needed help or taking out red-listers. They even let Dean go with them those few nights when Castiel would disappear and he would need something to do or he would go crazy.

He was sitting on the roof with Castiel at night when Sam came running to find him, out of breath and going on about something in the files and yellow eyes.

"Hold on Sam, what are you talking about?" Dean said grabbing Sam's shoulders.

"The files that Helen had me going through with Will, they were old Cabal files."

"What?"

"They were files from the Cabal that we acquired back when they held my…someone dear to me." Helen had come out of the door followed by Will who no doubt ran to get her after Sam came to find Dean.

"You took files from the Cabal?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but you have to understand they stood against that we are trying to build." Dr. Magnus looked from Dean to Sam, "I understand how you must feel Dean, and I would feel the way if my father had worked for the Cabal."

"How did you know that?" Dean moved stepping in front of Sam even though he didn't block his entire brother.

"Why don't you ask Samuel?"

Dean turned to Sam; they had agreed not to anyone here that their father had work for the Cabal. Sam shook his head, "I didn't tell her anything Dean it's all in the files."

Dean took the folder that Sam held out to him, opened it and looked over the papers inside of it. He didn't understand half of what he was looking at but there were a few words that caught his eye, two of them were _John and Mary Winchester_.

"What?"

"They knew Dean the Cabal knew about everything, they were even behind mom's death."

"What?"

Sam reached for the paper flipping a page over and pointed to a part that was highlighted. "Although the Cabal hated most Abnormals, they have a small group working for them, I couldn't find any of their real names but the leader of the group's code name was Yellow Eyes and it was him that killed mom Dean."

Dean wasn't sure what to say, what to do. Their father had been working for the people that had killed their mother. They had been playing him like a puppet, sending him on missions that probably had nothing to do with their mother just to throw him off the trail. Sam and he had helped them even, thinking that they had to at least thank the Cabal for what they did for John, but it was most likely the Cabal that had killed him. Dean was thankful that they left the Cabal when they did but now he wanted to be back there in the lab, he wanted to be talking to the leader and wanted rip her apart. How could he have not seen that she was lying through her teeth?

A hand landed on his shoulder and the angry that he feeling faded a little, he still hated the Cabal for what they did but he wasn't going to run off right at that moment like he was thinking about doing just a second ago. He turned to find Castiel standing behind him and for once there seem to be a little bit of emotion showing through on the Abnormal's face.

"Dean, I know you must have a lot of things going through your mind right now but if you let me I want to help you and Sam." Dr. Magnus said.

"Why?"

"Because the person that the Cabal took from me was my daughter and you may not know this, you may not even want to believe it but I knew your mother. I knew Mary back when she was young, before she knew your father. She helped me with something and I owe her that."

Dean looked from leader of the Sanctuary to his brother; he didn't even have to ask Sam his question. "I trust her Dean, she didn't have to show us these files and there has to be a reason why I had that vision of her in that alley."

Dean looked from Sam to Castiel; the Abnormal had kind of grown on him, for a reason that Dean couldn't say why he wanted to trust Castiel if not Dr. Magnus. Those blue eyes stared back at him and it was almost like all of what Dean was feeling was shining back at him through those eyes, as if he knew what Dean was going through.

He turned back to Helen, "I don't trust easily, the fact that I'm letting you help Sam with his visions without complaining about it is a big thing with me but Sam's right you didn't have to show us those files."

"Thank you."

"I'm not saying that I trust you all the way, I'm just saying that I'll willing to give you a chance to really earn my trust."

Dr. Magnus smiled looking between Will and Castiel before looking back at Dean and Sam. "I think we can work with that."

**The End**


End file.
